Crimson Rain
by WolfAngel75
Summary: Tooth brush, check. Underwear? Check. Zombie infested island? Huh, what do you know? Check. And look, I've got my bad luck with me too! Will everybody survive? Or will we be forever stuck in hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Summary: Tooth brush, check. Underwear? Check. Zombie infested island? Huh, what do you know? Check. And look, I've got my bad luck with me too! Will everybody survive? Or will we be forever stuck in hell?**

**Don't sue me, you all know I don't own Dead Island or any of it's characters. Sadly.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Come on,"<p>

I stretched tiredly, yawning slightly. My brother followed suit, we followed our parents down the path, carrying our bags as we walked into the Palm Hotel, I sent my twin brother a lazy smile and he returned it. Our parents talked to the receptionist and then lead us towards our rooms.

"I'm saying this now," I spoke up, my brother looked up at me in question. I gave him a smirk. "I get the room with the bathroom and the view."

"No way!" He frowned, shaking his head. I rose an eye brow at him. "You always get the room with the bathroom, I couldn't give a damn about the view, go ahead, but I'm not sharing a bathroom, I want my own."

"You're sharing the same room," both my brother and I looked up at that, my mouth dropped as I stared at my father with outraged eyes.

"What?" We both yelled in sync.

"Harry, a girl needs her privacy," my mother was on my side, she sent a sideways glance towards my brother then at my father, who furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's either that or Jason can sleep in the same bed as me," dad rose a pointed eye brow at Jason, who grimaced. Dad gave us an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but we can't afford an extra room."

Guilt washed through me like cancer, after all he worked his arse off to get us this holiday. He got as much money as he could but his boss was an arsehole. We should have just taken what we got. I sighed, nodding and putting my hands in my pockets.

"I call dibs on the bathroom first," I smirked, Jason groaned, sending me a glare, mum stepped in before anybody started a fight.

"Hey, we're here on holiday," she said sternly, sending us a look that kids could describe as 'the mother glower!' dun, dun, duuunnn. It was pretty intimidating when we were younger, but now it was just annoying because we knew there was no room for argument. "Don't start anything. _Please_."

"Fine," he grumbled, I shrugged.

"Whatever,"

We made our way to our rooms, and I was pretty happy with it, a great view with a huge window and even a balcony, there were two big separate beds, big and fancy enough for royalty. I grinned and exchanged a mischievous glance with my brother. Sure we fought sometimes, but that was in our blood, it was inevitable.

But...

When not constantly insulting and teasing each other, we were like two peas in a pond.

We both dropped our bags and sprinted towards our beds, jumping up and down, messing up our unbelievably bouncy and comfortable beds, my hair flew around my head as I bounced, bounced, bounced-

"Ow!" I grimaced, stopping in my bouncing and holding onto my head. "Stupid ceiling..." I grumbled, rubbing my head where I know a bruise and tender little bump was forming.

"You shouldn't be doing that in the first place," I scoffed at this, glaring at my smirking brother.

"Hypocrite."

"Annoying brat."

"Arsehole."

"Bitch."

"Hey!" We both jumped as our mother walked in, hands on hips, eyes narrowed into 'the mother glower' and add the extra mother power with the 'mother stance'. Mother power activated! Hide kids! "Apologize to your sister."

"But-"

"_Now_,"

Jason mumbled an apology and I smiled innocently at him but when mum nodded and turned her eyes away, distracted by our father's arrival, I poked my tongue out at him. Cuz I'm cool like that.

"Mum!" Jason whined like he was four, ah this brought back memories.

"Don't think I didn't see that Katerina," my father said, a stern look on his face, but I saw the mischievousness twinkle in his big brown eyes. I grinned at him, not fazed in the slightest by his stern glare.

"Whatever, I'm going swimming!" I piped up cheerfully, grabbing my bag and skipping into the bathroom, in the physical sense. If anybody else saw me do this, their judging eyes would label me the crazy child with special needs, my parents and my brother however, just rolled their eyes.

"Hurry up, I'm coming too," Jason said after me, I closed the door behind me then changed into a light violet bikini and threw a white long white top over it, the top was loose and baggy. I took the hairband from my hair, causing it's waves to fall down to my shoulders.

I then picked out a long white soft towel for my body and folded it over my arm, I walked out with a faint smile on my lips, then nodded towards the bathroom for my brother to go in, he obliged and my parents stopped talking when I walked into their room.

"Oh I wish I had your long skinny sexy legs," my mother gushed, eyes looking my legs up and down, I blushed and shifted on my feet, smiling awkwardly.

"They aren't skinny... _or_ sexy." I modestly replied, they really weren't. I didn't think they were sexy, they were long, I admit, but not sexy. I was self-concious of my body, it was pale and had slight curves, not like all the tanned skinny woman and girls here.

"Oh shush," she smiled at me, standing up she started to fiddle with my hair, I swatted my hair and gave her a complaining pout, she ignored me and kissed my forehead. Dad grinned and laid back on the bed, resting his hands behind his head as he leaned against the bedframe.

"I'm gonna go now, before you fluster me to death," I slipped out form her grasp and started to walk down the corridor when she yelled 'wear sun lotion!' and I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. I didn't need any, I was mostly going in the shade anyway, it was boiling here.

I wasn't so used to the heat, coming from England and all, but it was nice, a breath of fresh air to be here. Away from all the school work and drama, but I did wish that my friend could have came with me. She would have loved it here, with all the plants, nature. We both loved that stuff.

We almost seemed opposites, she had brown eyes, I had blue, she had black hair, I had blonde. She was a vegetarian, I was a meat eater. She was sexy with a killer body and I was plain and average.

But we loved the same music, loved the same tv shows, loved animals (even though I ate beef, chicken, pork, among other stuff, it tasted so good) etc. She enjoyed most of the things I liked. We got along like bread and butter.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled as some dude shoved pass me and literally shoved me out the way, I fell back and felt somebody catch me. I looked up to see a black woman who was glaring after the jerk who had shoved me.

"Rich pricks think they're fucking god! Arsehole!" She yelled after him, I noticed her accent, which was Australian. She steadied me onto my feet, sending me a sympathetic look. "You alright hon?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her, rubbing my arm awkwardly as I spared her a grateful smile. "I was hoping not to bump into any jerks around here. It's a holiday after all."

"Don't worry, probably won't bump into the prick twice, it's a big island," she smiled, I nodded. "Name's Purna."

"Katerina, people call me Kat," I wore a friendly grin and hugged her without thinking, she was quite taken aback, I quickly withdrew. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"S'lright hon," she shrugged it off, then glanced at the bar where a couple of other woman were there, I assumed they were her friends or she was looking at the alcohol. Couldn't tell, maybe both. "It's been nice meeting you but I better get back to my mates. I'm buying their drinks after all."

"Right, thanks again,"

She nodded and walked off and I walked over to the pool, smiling childishly in spite myself, then I backed up, not bothering to take off my bikini as I charged towards the water, I jumped in the air as I launched forward, curling up into a ball.

"Canon ball!" I screeched at the top of my lungs just before I hit the water, it spewed out of the pool and around me, splashing a couple of people near by. The water was warm, being glared upon by the boiling sun and all. I opened my eyes when I came underneath the water and it took a few blinks before my eyes were used to it. My vision was blurred, but I could see the other figures swimming around.

My feet touched the ground after I uncurled my body and I bounced up to the surface, gasping for air and trying to see through my blurred eyes, my hair was clinging to my wet face, not allowing me to see.

"I'd give it a seven," I heard a voice that belonged to non other than my brother. I wiped my hands over my face, getting rid of the hair that went in my eyes, I blinked until my vision was cleared and saw my brother in his swimming trucks, I poked my tongue out in disgust when I saw his abs and shook my head when other girls glanced at him.

"Ew," I said, glaring at him and then blanching when I saw something I shouldn't have. I felt sick and groaned, backing away from the pool's edge. "Seriously bro, step away from there, I can see things I don't ever wanna see again. I'm freaking_ traumatised_ here."

"Okay that's just gross," he grimaced, I sent him a stressed look.

"How do you think _I_ feel?"

"Retarded? Ugly?"

"Ouch," I scowled. I pointedly towards my heart. "Seriously, _ouch_. My heart."

"Get over it," he smirked, then started backing up to my relief, but I felt my eyes widen when I saw him starting to charge towards the pool. I let out an embarrassing little screech as he jumped in next to me, missing my poor shaking frame by inches.

"I hate you," I said once I spat out the water that managed to get into my mouth.

"I love you too little sister,"

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Technically I was born first," he smirked at me, then reached out a wet hand, causing the water to ripple and make a splashing noise as he hand came out the water and patted me on the head, causing water to drip into my eyes. "You're my little sister."

"By two minutes!" I whined.

"I'm still older than you," he winked and then swam off before I could hit him.

"Urgh!" I let out a frustrated growl then crossed my arms over my chest, pouting like a little child who wouldn't get what she wanted.

Later on, there was mad partying, my mum and dad went down there to dance their arse off, but they told my brother and I to go to bed, I was all for arguing, but my brother, being the pain in the arse and kiss up he was, dragged me towards our room and shoved me in bed before going in the bathroom.

After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about sheep, then thinking about batman, my next thought was about how awesome this holiday was going to be, I still had my camera with me.

That reminded me.

I was going to document my holiday, I had brought _loads_ and loads of batteries with me so I wouldn't run out. I even added an extra lot just in case some of them didn't work. I thought about everything you see. Got that form my dad.

I leaned over the side of my bed and sit up, putting the lamp on and listening to the faint sound of my brother brushing his teeth. The only light in the room was coming from under the bathroom door and through the sides. But I could see a lot better with the lamp light on. I leaned over my bed and hung upside down as I dragged my bag out from underneath and unzipped it, then pushed the bag back under the bed when I got my camera out.

I sat on the bed then turned the camera on and made it face me, I wore a grin.

"_Helllloooooo_, this is the documentary for my holiday, log 1, Day 1 and exactly-" I glanced at the clock that was on my bed side, right next to my lamp. "Eleven o'clock. Today was tiring, you all know how the first day of your holiday was. Jet leg, the stress, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, the pools here are _huge_..."

And I continued talking about that day until I heard something unzip and a relieved sigh, I grimaced. "Ewwww, Jason! I'm making a documentary here! Do you have to relieve yourself right _now_?"

"Yes!" He called back, I groaned and shook my head, looking at the camera.

"That's my pain in the arse brother," I stated, then shook my head. "A right git."

"I heard that!"

"Good!" I poked my tongue out... at the door...

Meh...

I continued the documentary for a while before turning it off and getting some sleep. Not knowing the mayhem that I would have to endure tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is just the start of the story, doubt anybody is reading this, hope SOMEBODY is. I'm going to write the second chapter write now. I was excited when I first saw Dead Island. Forgive me if I leave out any details or if any characters are OOC.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Kat, _please_, please wake up, Kat!"

I opened my eyes, groaning. My vision was blurry but I could still see my brother's face, it was horror-stuck. I froze when I saw blood that was splattered onto his shirt and his face. In his hand was a broom that had been snapped in half, blood dripping on the end of it.

"Jason?" I asked groggily, fearfully. My eye brows pushed together into a confused and scared frown. My brother had tears in his eyes, his hair was messy, blood smudged in it, blonde mixing with crimson. I swallowed hard. "Please tell me you're having a phase and that isn't blood."

"I can't explain now," Jason's eyes begged me to get up. "Please. _Please_, Kat, I know you're confused, but we need to leave, the people here have gone crazy, I don't know where mum and dad are. But I do know we need to leave this hotel or we're going to die."

"...Okay," I whispered and reluctantly grabbed his hand, trusting him. He pulled me to my feet and out of my bed, I smoothed down my long baggy Billy Idol black t-shirt that reached down to my knees. His face was on it and multi-coloured. My shorts were so short that you couldn't see them underneath the shirt.

I stopped before he left, realizing I didn't have my camera or my favourite necklace that my best friend had gotten me. He sent me a frantic questioning look as I went back to my room, I grabbed my camera and stuffed it into a small bag and threw the strap over my shoulder, shoving extra batteries in there too.

I stopped just before I left the room, snatching the silver necklace my dad got me for my birthday, it was a basic silver chain with a bold letter '_K_' hanging from the end of it. I chased after my brother but when I saw what was in a room we passed I blanched, my hands flying to my mouth in horro as my eyes locked with the two dead bodies.

Blood was smudged on the floor, on the walls and spewed out of the woman and man's bodies, the couple were holding each other's hand, it reminded me of some crappy cliché horror romantic tragedy. I felt my stomach churn and tears of fear and dread fill my eyes, they were dead, people were dead.

I yelped and tried to slap away whatever touched my arm but then I saw my brother, his gaze was grim, but reassuring as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him, I stayed closely behind him. My eyes glancing around sharply, the lights in the corridor flickered every now and then. There were carts and baggage on them, suit cases thrown carelessly on the floor in people's desperation to get out of here.

What was going on?

That question kept repeating itself in my head, I couldn't seem to concentrate, my mind was filled with images of the two dead bodies and the blood and gore. I guess I was still in shock, scared, but then again, who wouldn't be?

"Where are we going?" I numbly asked Jason, quivering like a damned chihuahua.

"The emergency staircase," he whispered back to me, his knuckles turning white as he clutched onto me and his weapon. His eyes flicked around sharply, on the look out for whatever the hell caused the panic and mayhem. "We need to get somewhere safe Kat, it isn't safe here, we'll find mum and dad later."

I nodded, swallowing hard. Then I looked at the suit cases, some were half open and I saw money sticking out of them, wallets, purse's, food. The food caught my attention and my stomach growled, I shook my head at it's timing. But I was getting hungry now, I hadn't had breakfast.

"Jason," I tugged on his hand, he looked at me in question. I pointed towards the rooms. "Shouldn't we see if anybody else is here? They could just be scared and hiding."

"Nobody's here Kit," Jason spoke softly, his eyes still grim. "Everybody's either dead or..."

"Or what?" I swallowed thickly, not sure I wanted to know.

"It's doesn't matter at the moment, we have to leave," Jason tugged on my hand, a rather frantic and urging look in his eyes and face. "Come on."

We continued to rush towards the emergency staircase, then we came up to a wider corridor, suit cases and everything were thrown randomly everywhere on the floor, some doors open. It was eerie, a bloody ghost town. A sunny ghost town.

I clutched onto Jason and gasped, pointing towards the figure ahead of us, Jason's hands began to shake from the fear and nerves, I didn't know why, I started to walk towards this random survivor but Jason grabbed onto my arm, giving me a stern look not to go while I sent him a questioning one.

"Hey!" I called, getting the person's attention, Jason suddenly pushed himself in front of me, broom stick raised as if getting ready for a fight. MY eyes widened, what the hell?

"Stay back Kat," Jason ordered, I frowned at him and then when the figure got closer to us, I recognised the female.

"Purna!" I called, peeking out from my brother, I waved, her eyes lit up with realization at who I was and she waved back.

"Hey there, you alright love?" She asked, I nodded and Jason relaxed when he heard her talk, lowering his 'weapon' but he was still tense, standing closely to me in a protective manner. "Do you two 'av any idea what's going on here? Where is everyone?"

"No," I replied, sending her a timid and weak smile, my hands were still shivering though, in fear or shock I wasn't sure, most likely both. I didn't know if I should tell her about the dead bodies we encountered, I didn't know what was going on myself. Jason was the only one with the details.

"It's dangerous here," Jason said, gently, but firmly, he grabbed my hand again. He sent the Australian woman a tired friendly smile but that ever serious and grim look was on his features. I had never seen him this serious before. "We're getting out of here, I suggest you do the same."

"You're welcome to come with us," I piped up, Jason sent me a look which said 'are you fucking insane woman?' and I glared at him. "Look Jason, I don't have a clue what's going on since you won't fill me in, but there's two dead people im that room and nobody is around, it's like a bloody ghost town. Are you honestly just going to let her walk around by herself?"

"Look love I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself," Purna cut into our conversation, she seemed a little... unnerved and cautious by my other statement. "And what do you mean two dead bodies? Where?"

"We haven't got time for this," Jason grabbed my hand tighter and started to lead me towards the lift, he tried to open the doors but it was locked. "Great! Just great!"

"Calm down the hell down mate and tell me what the fuck is going on," Purna narrowed her eyes at my brother, not seeming to like being out of the loop, join the club love.

Before anybody could say anything however, they were both startled by the startled scream that left my lips when a body went flying towards the ground, another dived off the roof as I stood out on the wide balcony, I flinched back from the railing. The sun shined in my eyes, blinding me a little but that didn't stop me from seeing the third body that plunged from the roof and towards the ground.

"Shit, come on!" Jason grabbed my arm, pulling me with him, Purna followed us as he dragged me towards the lift, but it was stuck, Purna shoved my brother out the way when he stared at it with a lack of understanding in his eyes and opened a hatch, she gestured for us to follow her as she jumped into the lift.

I jumped in after her and Jason followed, but as soon as his feet touched the bottom of the lift, it gave a sudden jerk and fell down, I screamed and held onto the railing on the edges of the lift, Jason held onto me while Purna struggled to hold on. The lift screeched as it scraped against the tight walls around it. My stomach flew into my throat as the lift plunged downwards.

It stopped with a harsh jerk and I groaned in pain as my head collided with Jason's, I looked to my left to see what floor we landed on and my mouth dropped while my eyes bugged out of my head when I saw a scary looking man, his milky dead eyes locked with mine, blood dripped down his chin and a chunk of his neck and arm was missing.

"What the fuc-"

I didn't get to finish for the lift gave another sharp, harsh jerk and it plunged downwards again. We all stumbled to the ground and a pained moan escaped me as Jason landed on top of me, Purna on top of him.

"If you're quite down lying around," a strangers voice suddenly said, it sounded like it was coming through a speaker. The accent was Australian, but it wasn't Purna, since it was a male's voice. I looked up in confusion, my vision had bright white spots that clouded my sight and I blinked a few times, finding it hard to breathe with the amount of weight on me.

"Get off me," I gasped, wheezing for breath, Purna hastily got off Jason, who was groaning, he got off me and I rolled onto my back, gasping for breath, my lungs hurt, so did my back and my ribs.

"Here love," Purna held out a hand for me and I eagerly took it, she helped me stand and I held onto my head, which was spinning.

"I can see ya through the camera," the voice said again, I frowned, what camera? I saw a camera in the top corner of the lift, a red light blipping. "You lot feeling alright? Non of you have shakes? A fever? Chills?"

"No, no, we're fine," I sarcastically replied. "It's not like the lift broke and plunged downwards leading us towards our doom or anything."

"No need for the sarcasm love, I'm trying to help ya," the voice responded. "Now listen, there's no time for introductions, we have to get you lot the hell out of there."

"Tell us something we don't know," Jason crossed his arms over his chest, I saw the sharp broken broom in his hand, or what was left of it. It was kitchen knife sized, the edges sharp. But I had a feeling all it would do would give his enemy splinters.

"You lot are just a bundle of sunshine aren't ya?" I heard him reply. "Look, there's no time for sarcasm or arguing. If ya wanna live, do exactly as I say, okay? Ya gonna have to trust me."

"Alright, fine." Purna said before anybody could interject. "You better not be lyin' to us mate, you'll regret it."

"I'm not. Okay, first you all are gonna need a weapon, and that little pencil ya got there ain't gonna do you no good boy." He said to us, I smirked at Jason as he glared at the camera. "Search in the maintenance storage room by the end of the end of the corridor. And I suggest you move your arse's if I were you. Now!"

The door's opened and Jason moved out first, then Purna and I followed suit, I crouched down and Jason helped me out of the broken lift. This floor was mostly the same as the one we were on before. A huge balcony with a view off part of the island. I leaned against the railings, grimacing when I saw smudged blood on the floor.

"Come on now love, we gotta move," Purna urged me, Jason sent me a look which mirrored my own and I took a shaky breath, nodding. Jason was right, the people here were crazy, they're either crazy cannibals who belong to a cult or on drugs or something...

As we walked down the corridor, I saw a knocked over trolley that had suitcases still in it, but knocked over along with it, I approached it cautiously as if were going to bite me and searched the bags.

"This ain't no time to be going looting love," Purna said in disapproval, sending me a look. But I smirked at her and pulled out a pocket knife that I found in the suitcase.

"You can find useful stuff in these things," I explained, then searched some more before coming across some money, it was Korean money though, I had no use for it. Still, I shoved it in my bag.

"I don't think our mysterious savour was joking about hurrying it up," Jason declared, "Kat, come on. We have to leave _now_."

"I'm coming," I grumbled, following him.

"Look at all this blood," Purna observed as we walked down the hallway, the lights flickered still. I swallowed thickly, feeling the hairs on my neck stand up. "What happened 'ere?"

"We can't dwell on it," Jason said softly. "We should just keep moving."

"Son of a..." Purna trailed off, stopping in her tracks as she stared at something, I followed her gaze in confusion and instantly regretted it. I gagged and slapped a hand over my mouth, dead bodies, more dead bloody mangled bodies...

"Jesus Christ..." Jason muttered, staring at it with a clenched jaw, as pale as me.

"Oh my god," I groaned in disgust and horror when I could see the ribcage of one of the bodies, a woman, half her face was eaten off. The smell in the air was foul, death. I gagged then couldn't control the vomit that escaped me.

"Shh, it's okay," Jason reassured and soothingly rubbed my back, though he didn't sound convinced himself. I smiled at him weakly, Purna picked up a shirt that was half hanging out of a stray suit case and held it out to me, sending me a sympathetic look.

I shakily grabbed the shirt and wiped the vomit, the vile stayed in my mouth and I felt like puking again but I took a deep breath. Calm down Katerina. Toughen up. Don't be such a pussy. _Calm. The. Fuck. Down_.

"Come on," I pressed on the matter with urgency, I needed to stop being such a little girl. I needed to toughen up, for my mum and dad and Jason and Purna. I couldn't give up. Though my limbs felt weak and shaky after vomiting my guts out. "We should hurry."

I frowned when I heard faint noises... something like... hissing? Groans? What-

"It's the infected!" The panicked voice of Mystery-Man-Bob shouted, alerting us. I gasped, my eyes wide in fear. "Run! Run to the storage room! Quickly!"

"Move your arse!" I shouted at Jason who stood there in shock, he grabbed my hand and we all ran for our lives, my legs hurt and I felt fear spark inside me when I saw the infected coming around a corner and chasing after us. My heart pounded hard against my chest, my skin started to sweat. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. My body felt weak after puking my guts out. Plus I was emotionally unstable, so that didn't help.

"Come on!" Mystery-Man-Bob yelled at us. "Just a bit further!"

I dived into the storage room after Jason, Purna slammed the door behind her and I sighed with relief, panting. I laid on the floor, catching my breath but then I screamed when I saw an infected woman behind Purna, she came out of nowhere!

It swung at Purna before anybody could do anything and she fell to the floor, knocked out cold. The zombie turned to Jason and I but the zombie suddenly had an arrow sticking out of her head, she fell to the floor. Lifeless. For real this time.

I looked up, seeing a man with short black hair, a scar on his face and he was wearing am orange lifeguard uniform. He held a crossbow in his hands and looked at Purna then us.

"Come on you two, help me,"

We did as he said, his voice was the exact same as Mystery-Man-Bob's, so it was safe to say it was him. We helped carry Purna the hell out of there.


End file.
